


Noise

by LoseYourself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoseYourself/pseuds/LoseYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always preferred noise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are really just me trying to flow some ideas for trick in the book, but they don't fit :) enjoy

At the Dursley's, Harry was never allowed to make a sound. No matter if it was a mumble under his breath, or the scratch of a pen writing his homework, Harry was sent to his cupboard to remain silent.

At Hogwarts, it was all noise and Ron's chatter and portraits gossiping and even the swish of ghosts or the creak of the moving stairs. Harry could laugh and talk and even turn his page noisily, and the only person who would object would be Snape. But even then Harry could relish in the sound of potions bubbling, quills scratching and the Slytherins snickering.

Harry could surround himself with noise everywhere, in and out of the castle, and it made him feel free. It was exhilarating listening to a thousand odd different noises at once, each one new making Harry's head whirl and showing him that the wizarding world truly was magic. It followed no patterns, no rules, there were no cupboards under the stairs and certainly no _silence_.

 


End file.
